The National Archive of Computerized Data on Aging (NACDA) is being developed within the framework of the Michigan Data Archive as a joint funding effort between the Administration on Aging and National Institute on Aging. Data contained in NACDA can be accessed by intramural research staff at NIA and analyses performed using the University of Michigan computer facilities. By using the Telenet communication lines and remote terminals to link with the Michigan Terminal System, analyses involving data on the health, social, economic, and demographic characteristics of the elderly will be interactively performed.